


Time for Tea

by kaiserincapulet



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Canon Era, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiserincapulet/pseuds/kaiserincapulet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt sent to me by sosearchingromeo: “Tybalt needs to buy tea and Mercutio sells it.” (Originally posted on Tumblr on December 15, 2015.) Based on Gérard Presgurvic's Romeo et Juliette, Les Enfants de Verone but mostly Shakespeare-compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Tea

The name “Tybalt Capulet” always brought to mind a few different images tied together by a common thread. He was the one who always stirred up trouble with the Montague boys, the one who didn’t talk to any of the guests at his family’s parties, the one who visited ladies of the night and gave them bruises that were difficult to cover up.

It never once occurred to them that he would be responsible for more mundane, everyday pursuits, such as buying tea.

Still, there he was, out on the streets with Peter trailing behind and a sour look on his face which was not helped when he saw the face of today’s vendor.

“Mercutio.”

“Tybalt! Tell me, what’s a special-special Capulet doing his own shopping for? Don’t you have people for that?”

“I’d ask you the same thing. What does a prince’s nephew need extra money for?”

Mercutio’s smile became dangerous, almost shark-like. “Mind your own business.”

Tybalt had no time for danger. “I have a list,” he paused to dig it out of his pocket. “This is what I need.”

“Aye-aye, captain,” Mercutio gave a mock salute and ducked behind the counter.

Tybalt rolled his eyes. “One of these days, it’ll be just one ‘aye’ for you.”

“Don’t be such a tease while I’m on the job.”

Tybalt shook his head, focusing instead on counting his money.

Mercutio watched his growing agitation with a wide, wicked grin. “You know, you can always pay me with your body.”

“Keep your fucking change,” Tybalt hissed, throwing a handful of money at him.

“You’re too good to me, babe” Mercutio called as they walked away

Tybalt stopped in his tracks, ignoring the traffic of shoppers. He wondered why it had to be him, why Mercutio could not simply keep his word and stay out of his life.

Most of all, he wished he could move on and stop caring about the unfairly-attractive madman.

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my Tumblr fics to be transferred here, and the last for the moment (the other one is Christmas-themed, so it'll have to wait).
> 
> These versions of Tybalt and Mercutio are based on the ones portrayed by Tom Ross and John Eyzen in the 2010 French revival of Romeo et Juliette, but you can imagine whoever you want in their roles.
> 
> The title is a reference to the Emilie Autumn song "Time for Tea", despite the fact that the song and the fic have zero connection to each other.


End file.
